C'est l'histoire de la viiie
by Petite Sadike
Summary: Au fond de son lit d'hôpital, Alphonse se questionne sur les choses essentielles de la vie lorsque son frère arrive. C'est une occasion en or pour le cadet de demander à l'aîné qui doit savoir, ou pas...


Quinze ans, c'est l'âge de la première fois, non ? Alors il fallait croire qu'avec mon frère nous étions… en retard ? Et puis pourquoi s'occuper de ce détail futile alors que nous avions mieux à faire ? Mais maintenant que j'ai retrouvé mon corps je me pose tout un tas de questions… Et je n'arrive pas à avoir de réponses concrètes tout seul. Bien sûr, j'aurais pu aller à la bibliothèque mais cloué au pieu comme je l'étais… Enfin bon, ma meilleure source d'informations restait mon cher grand frère qui devait en savoir plus que moi.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il venait me rendre visite, car oui, il ne campait que rarement dans ma chambre d'hôpital, prétextant que l'odeur n'était pas à ses convenances — fallait plutôt dire que maintenant que je suis un peu autonome et entre de bonnes mains t'avais plus besoin de t'occuper de moi, enfin bon — je n'arrivais pas à lui demander. Dès que j'essayais d'aborder le sujet, je me ravisais au dernier moment et je rougissais comme une tomate avant d'enfoncer ma tête dans mes couvertures. Grave problème que ce blocage tout de même !

Et puis un jour, j'ai décidé que j'allais prendre mon courage à deux mains et lui demander clairement ! Mais fallait-il déjà qu'il passe… Ses visites étaient assez aléatoires en faite. Étant donné qu'il avait perdu la chance de pouvoir pratiquer l'alchimie, gros sacrifice quand on y repensait, il allait s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour noyer son chagrin — sans doute — dans les livres. On lui avait retiré son titre d'alchimiste d'Etat et ça, il fallait le dire, il le digérait très mal… Et je le comprenais parfaitement ! Moi j'arrivais encore à pratiquer, et sans cercle alchimique, mais c'était parce que je n'avais pas sacrifié ma porte… Il faudrait peut-être que j'aille discuter avec la Vérité, voir si je ne pouvais pas inverser la chose.

Mais je m'éloigne du sujet ! Alors oui, ce jour là, c'est-à-dire aujourd'hui, j'avais décidé que je me jetterais à l'eau. J'avais donc attendus la venue de mon frère tout en réfléchissant aux questions que je pourrais bien lui poser. Mais hélas, j'eus le droit à une visite de Armstrong et de la petite Elicia — plus si petite que ça — mais pas de mon frère. Je soupirais et m'enfonçais dans mon lit, contrarié. Et puis pourquoi je pouvais pas sortir ? Ça faisait déjà un mois que j'étais là, dans la même chambre et dans le même lit avec les mêmes infirmières. Ces dernières n'avaient rien de distrayant en plus, elles se contentaient de s'occuper de moi comme le disait le docteur et puis c'est tout. Alors la journée, si personne ne passait, je me sentais bien seul…

Enfin bon… il ne passera pas aujourd'hui, je ne lui en veux pas. Et pour quel motif lui en voudrais-je, hein ? Bref. Je commençais doucement à m'endormir, oui maintenant je peux enfin dormir le rêve ! Donc je commençais à m'endormir lorsqu'un bruit me sortit de mon presque sommeille. Ce n'était pas le genre de bruit doux et calme, non, là on aurait plus dit… Un troupeau d'éléphants qui montaient les escaliers en courants. Allez trouver des éléphants qui montent des escaliers en courant !

Je sursautais donc en me redressant ce qui m'arracha une grimace de douleur non justifiée parce que je n'avais pas de blessures ! M'enfin… C'était Edward, qui d'autre sinon, qui arrivait tout rouge et essoufflé comme s'il venait de voir Winry avec sa clé anglaise — plus effrayante que n'importe qui en passant. Je le regarde un instant avec des yeux de merlan frit et la bouche grande ouverte avant de me ressaisir et de croiser les bras pour afficher une mine boudeuse. Je n'étais pas le petit frère pour rien, non mais oh !

— Aaal, je suis désolé, vraiiment !

Mais pourquoi il s'excusait ? Ca lui arrivait souvent de pas venir me voir pendant un jour où deux, c'est pas pour ça que je me fâchais. Enfin si mais non en faite et puis rho, je me comprends très bien tout seul !

— Pour ?  
— Ne pas être venu plus tôt.

Grand frère poule ! Des fois je me demandais si Edward n'était pas en faite une sorte de personne schizophrène. Autant il peut être d'une douceur sans égale autant il peut être chiant et pénible à souhait. En faite, le mot multi-faces avait été créé pour lui…  
Je balaie ses craintes d'un revers de main. Soulagé, il lui en faut peu pour être heureux, il prend une chaise qu'il approche du lit et s'y assoit. Voilà, c'était le grand jour, j'allais lui parler !

Je prend une grande inspiration, rougis et le regarde droit dans les yeux. Son regard est interrogateur tout comme sa face en faite. Cela ne m'aide pas Ed, fais une autre tête, dans le genre détendu !

— Al ? Ça va ?  
— Ou… Oui ! hurlais-je sous l'effet de la gêne et du stresse.

Surprit par mon hurlement, il s'éloigne un peu. Je déglutis avant de me jeter dans la fausse aux lions.

— Ed ?  
— Oui ?  
— Dis… Co… Comment ça marche une relation sexuelle ? débitais-je à toute vitesse avant d'aller enfouir mon visage entre mes mains, rouge comme une braise.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il explose de rire tout en se foutant de moi mais non, silence radio. Intrigué, je relève la tête. Il est encore plus rouge que moi et semble être perdu dans ses pensées. Ahah ! Le pervers !

— Je… Bah… 'Sais pas… Al… moment… ça…

Je comprenais tout, c'était fou ! La gêne retombée, miracle, c'était lui qui me l'avais prise, je me penche pour m'approcher de lui, un sourire narquois sur le visage.

— Aller, s'il te plait grand-frère, je sais que tu sais.  
— Mais… non !

Il devint encore plus rouge. Alors c'était ça ! Il ne l'étais plus ! Je ne me gênais pas pour le lui faire remarquer, j'étais d'humeur sarcastique et puis je me vengeais sur toutes les fois où il n'était pas venu. Moi ? rancunier ? Mais nan.

— T'es plus vierge, c'est ça ?  
— Mais bien sûr que si ! s'emporta-t-il. C'est juste que… que…  
— Que ?  
— J'ai déjà eu cette discussion avec Mustang !

Non ?! Sans blague ? Le général ? Lui ? Remarque, ça ne m'étonnais pas, ce vieux pervers était bien capable de raconter une chose pareille à mon frère juste pour l'embêter.

— Bah tu sais alors. S'il te plait.  
— D'accord ! cria-t-il, de plus en plus rouge. Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible d'atteindre cette couleur là. Mais tout était possible avec Edward Elric.

Content de moi, j'avais quand même passé l'étape du je pose la question gênante avec brio, je me recale dans mon lit, près à entendre tout ce qu'allait m'apprendre mon frère. Comme ça, en sortant de cet hôpital, je ne serais plus inculte mais surtout je n'aurais plus d'inquiétudes lorsque je m'imaginerais… Non, hum, pas le moment…

— Alorstoutd'abordtudéshabilleslafilledansunlitettudoisêtreàpoiletoiaussi…  
— Pardon ? Articule un peu, dis-je n'ayant vraiment rien capté.  
— Bah.. Heu… Comment dire… Tu dois être seul avec la fille, tout nu… et… elle aussi…

J'hésitais à prendre mon verre d'eau et à le lui balancer dessus tant il était cramoisi. Cette conversation le gênait tant que ça ? Remarque, je comprends, car moi aussi je commençais à rougir…

— Par contre… Chez les filles c'est pas comme chez nous… Elles ont des coussins sur le torse…  
— Des seins Edward. J'étais étonné qu'il ne sache pas ce mot, enfin, perturbé comme il l'était…  
— Oui, si tu veux, et elles ont pas un trou mais… trois…  
— Trois ?!

J'essayais de comprendre. Trois trous… Alors heu… Oui ? Non… J'avais les yeux écarquillés et j'agrippais mes draps tout en étant complètement perdu. Je connaissais le principe de la reproduction humaine. L'homme et la femme s'emboitent. Ok, mais…

— Si y en a trois, comment tu sais lequel c'est le bon ?  
— J'en sais rien Al, t'y vas à l'instinct peut-être…

Bah oui, à l'instinct… J'étais maintenant aussi rouge qu'Edward. L'ambiance de la chambre était lourde et tamisée. Tamisé… comme lorsqu'on…  
Bon, changeons de sujet et vite sinon il va faire un syncope !

— Et… la position ?  
— … Je… Je crois que… Elle dessous… Toi dessus…  
— Ah… O… Ok…

Et le silence se fit, gêné, très gêné même. Aucun de nous deux n'osait parler tant le sujet abordé était tabou. Puis, Ed releva la tête, déterminé. Il n'était plus aussi rouge qu'avant et l'était beaucoup moins que moi. Il me regarda, simplement me regarda. Tu faisais peur Ed, avais tu des idées salaces derrière la tête ? Peut-être avec Winry ?

— Ka… Kamasutra, dit-il.  
— A tes souhaits.  
— Mais non banane, le Kamasutra, le livre de toutes les positions de… Heum… Tu sais quoi…  
— Ah… ouais. Bah… Tu veux le lire ? demandais-je étonné.  
— Non ! Loin de moi cette idée saugrenue !

C'est ça, parle avec ce ton et je sais que tu mens à des kilomètres ! Mais encore une fois, on s'aventurait en terrain miné, aussi prie-je la mauvais initiative de changer de sujet à nouveau.

— Et le colonel ? Enfin, général, il te l'a expliqué comment ?  
— Tu ne veux pas le savoir.  
— Bien sûr que je veux !

Ou pas en faite car connaissant un minimum Mustang, je savais qu'il pouvais sortir des explications tellement tordues. Il soupira avant de se lancer dans son récit.

— Bon, un jour j'étais aller rendre un rapport au vieux là et il m'a choppé par les épaules et m'a fait assoir de force sur une chaise. Puis il m'a dit : _« Bon Fullmetal, aujourd'hui je vais t'apprendre les bases de la vie ! »_ J'étais un peu sonné et je comprenais rien mais il continua tout en me montrant le lieutenant Hawkeye : _« Tu vois Riza là ? Bah imagine qu'elle est nue dans un lit… »_ Lorsqu'il dit ça, j'avais viré au rouge et je voulais partir mais il m'en empêcha : _« Toi aussi t'es nu sinon c'est pas drôle. Bref, après c'est comme au golf, y a un trou et tu dois bien viser »_ …  
— Mais il y connait rien Mustang ! Y a pas un trou mais trois, protestais-je !

C'est à ce moment là qu'il entra dans la chambre, accompagné de Riza.

— Vous voulez jouer au golf ? Étrange… Mais pourquoi un trois trous ? Un dix-huit trous c'est beaucoup plus marrant ! Y a plus de challenge et ça procure plus de plaisir ! dit-il, avec un grand sourire.

Nous rougîmes en choeur.


End file.
